ROALERCOASTER LIFE
by YuhiZael
Summary: TWIST OF FATES... Where Sanada Genichirou now has become a brother of a girl who is a year younger than him... wait what... same girl is childhood friend of Yukimura Seiichi ... Will the love blossom between them? How is she related to THREE DEMONs of Rikkaidai...


ROALER-COASTER LIFE

CHAPTER - 1  
PROLOGUE - I

SANADA - HOUSEHOLD ( 12th DECEMBER )

It was snowing outside, when Sanada Sasuke came running in excitedly to drag his mom Sanada Asuka outside to play. "Mom its play outside, i am getting bored ."said sasuke. Sanada Ryu who was reading newspaper looked upto his son and answered " sasuke go and drag your uncle Gen into playing this snow game. Maybe he will loose some of his some wrinkles .He has already started to look old ,even though he still suppose to make me uncle.". Just then Sanada Genichirou and Kanaza Sakura entered the living room . Sasuke reminded his father saying that "But first uncle needs to make a girlfriend , Otou-san. He is too busy with his own team. Maybe i can ask Yukimura-nii-chan to help him".Ryu who is Genichirou's older brother saw Genichirou's twitching eyebrows and smirked .

"What are you both talking about? che! Don't..." genichirou was cut-off by his older brother " What took you and Sakura-chan so long? You both packing for vacations only ,ne,or is it something else. Gen" said Ryu. Hearing this Sakura started to blush ,upon processing the words. Ryu took the oppurtunity seeing that his younger sibling is thick-headed in this area ,and said teasingly " I heard YOU and SAKURA are packing stuff into one bag. So finally you have started to behave like a good huhu. Well ,I hope to receive good news this christmas."

By the time Sanada and Sakura had both turned crimson . Sanada scoffed back "S-Sakura-chan b-bag was b-broken." Sanada Haruko (Genichirou's and Ryu's mother) and Asuka cooed ,while Sanada Genihiro (genichirou's and Ryu's father) , sasuke and Sanada Genemone ( grandfather) were laughing hysterically seeing their plight."Ne.. fun and take care of yourself...",Asuka was cut-off by sasuke saying that "ura chan ,would you bring a nice christmas gift for me...". "TARUNDRO! sasuke , behave yourself..."scoffed sanada. "I would surely bring a gift for you , sasuke chan" replied sakura. "ne .. Sakura chan , don't spoil him. He is becoming too demanding" said Asuka , along nodded haruka and sanada whereas sasuke started making faces about what his mother said.

"When are you people leaving for holidays?" asked Genihiro. "tomorrow , uncle" replied sakura and nodded sanada.

"Ne , Okaa-san , i heard from Otou-san that you two are going to Osaka with ojii-san" asked Ryu. Haruko nodded to his son and added " We are leaving for Osaka, today in the evening. We might stay there for a couple of days. We will be staying with Kazuke family.." Haruko was suddenly cut-off in between by her son Ryu " Kazukee ! ...do you mean uncle Aoi..and Obaa-chan ." both of his parents nodded in confirmation.

" Where are they living? How is he and others? When did yo..." asked both Ryu and Genemone in surprise almost shouting. This perked up the interst of rest of the folks and started looking intently at them. " We ran into Aoi and Miho-chan in november i.e. last month near Tokyo subway live in Osaka were going to their second Honeymoon." replied Genihiro. "S-Second honeymoonn..." yelped Ryu in surprise. "Miho-chan... so he finally got married.." Genemone said.

Haruko continued after this information sank into their brains "we did exchange addresses and numbers. They were in hurry so we don't know much...but...their marriage ran into troubled waters this year ,so..." now Genihiro took over " so their little lamb kicked their butts and sent them somewhere on honeymoon to patch up...they were not supposed to tell ..as instructed by their sweet lamb ..we will be visiting them today..and few relatives there too."

"lamb-b...? Who is this lamb?" asked Genemone and Ryu, together. "Its their daughter. we don't know her name yet ,as they were in a hurry." answered Haruko."Well why don't you and Asuka go and visit her parents , it will be a change for both of you." added Haruko.

"h-hai" said Ryu , a little nervously , while drifting into his own world of thoughts..._Well last time i went there ... may be its always. Her Brother may be went a little overboard...he still doesn't like me that well, its hopeless. how come he is still after my life , thinking i stole his dearest sister away way too early. I don't get it ,maybe he never wanted any man around Asuka , he would prefer to get ol...may be its brother-sister lovee...why don't i have a sweet sister_. Ryu thought the last line a little loud. now everyone in the room was eyeing him confused , though Haruka's eyes became a little sad and Genihiro felt a pang of saddness in his heart. Ryu slapped himself mentally for what he had said , could see the evident uneasiness in the eyes of his parents." What are saying Otou-san?" said sasuke. Sanada couple masked back their saddness and now looking intently at their eldest son. Ryu replied with a hesitant smile "N-Nothing...".

Ryu suddenly left the room sighing , while everyone was still busy in themselves. He entered his room and opened his cupboard taking out a photograph from underneath his was a photo of his little sister , Ryumi ,who was sitting in his lap playing with a toy. The sorrowful memories of his early childhood came rushing inside his heart.

Its true that Sanada Ryu was feeling down, because he wasn't lucky enough to have a sister , or brother-sister bond of love. It looked like the entire universe was conspiring against him , denying him of having a little sister. _He still remembers how he was exited about going to have a sibling soon. He would wish everyday to have sweet little sister. One time even okaa-chan asked "Why do you want a sister , ryu? ..." but before his mother could finish Ryu eagerly replied " Okaa-san , i went to market yesterday and there i saw my friend was walking with his sister along with their parents. His sister was very small and cute. she was holding his shirt and followed him to icecream parlor. He bought a cone for her. While she was eating, she offered her brother a little both were eating from the same cone and smiling at eachother. Ne...okaa-chan ,i-i too w-want a c-cute sister to pamper..."._

He still remembers how overjoyed he was when he came to know that he had become a brother of a sweet little sister. _He would always look after her and never left her side until it was night or when he had to help okaa-san. Just like that months passed and ryumi started crawling. Ryu used to be always around her so that she didnot harm herself. Kazuke family came by frequently to visit otou-san and okaa-san. They were fond of ryumi. Months kept passing by. Ryumi had started walking but was still wobbly. She was always fondly following her brother, Ryu. Her smile seemed like sunshine to Ryu , and he was happy that his wish had come true._

_But then fate took its turn. One day his Ryumi got got worried about her since it was her first time getting sick , and her health was not improving at all. Doctors had no answers either. It was the most cruel day when his year and half old sister died of sickness , when he was only five years old. Okaa-san and Otou-san were very disheartened at the loss of Ryumi , their beloved daughter. It was uncle Kazuke Aoi , who kept visiting his parents regularly and kept a positive outfront. Okaa-san had than become too depressed, was even uncle Aoi kept on bucking up Otou-san saying that "Its too early to give up , Hiro-chan. Pull yourself together for your family. Our little ryu needs you. Everyone is sad about what happened, but life is still going on. You have to save haruko , ne... you love her ..right. Only you can do that.".Even Kazuke Obaa-chan and Kazuke Ojii-chan would visit Okaa-san frequently in the hospital . Kazuke Obaa-chan was a very beautiful and cheerful woman ,considering her age. Kazuke Obaa-chan helped okaa-san recover from old woman took better care of okaa-san like her own daughter and even pampered him. It took a whole year before okaa-san started smiling again with us. After three years their family had moved to Kangawa prefecture, because Sanada Genihiro got transfered here. That whole yearnobody in the sanada family was in touch with Kazuke family ,since they had relocated somewhere because of uncle Aoi's love a year ,his little baby brother, _  
_Genichirou was born._

Then someone opened the door behind him and entered, while he was still in his thoughts. Haruko ,his mother had come looking for him, when she suddenly froze in her tracks seeing the photo in her son's hand. After a moment ,Haruko recollected herself and patted her son's back with a sad face. Realizing someone's touch ,Ryu looked beside him,realizing his mother " okaa-chan ... sorry for bringing up sad memories.".Haruko only nodded.

In the evening the older sanada couple left for osaka , for a long after time reunion with their best friend Kazuke Aoi and his warm and sweet family.


End file.
